Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation. In subsea applications, the well is drilled at a subsea location and various types of equipment are used to complete the well and enable production of the hydrocarbon fluids. In some operations, a subsea wellhead assembly is positioned over the well and may include several types of components and systems. For example, the subsea wellhead assembly may comprise a tubing head spool structured to receive a tubing hanger. Sometimes difficulties may arise in determining whether the tubing hanger has been properly landed in the tubing head spool.